Question: Stephanie has 4 apples for every 6 kiwis. Write the ratio of apples to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{6}=\dfrac{2}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{3}$ is the ratio of apples to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.